


A Simple Thing

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Finn, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stormpilot, poor Finn, someone give him a hug!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU</p><p>The First Order took his soulmate mark from him, but Poe is determined to show Finn it doesn't matter that he doesn't have one and that he loves him regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'Can you love Me?' first! Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5606185  
> Or, just go back one in the series :)

The searing pain stabbed into Finn’s heart and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He strained against the leather restraints keeping him tied to the medical chair and tossed his head from side to side. A blinding white light hovered over his face, it was all he could see apart from the occasional glimpse of a figure silhouetted before the artificial brightness.

The smell of his own burning skin assaulted Finn’s nostrils and he slammed his head back against the padded headrest with a _thump_. He was shaking his head, pleading silently, eyes streaming with tears. _No, no, no, please no. I didn’t even see it! I don’t even know who it is!_ Something deep inside was being torn to pieces. He felt like he was being dragged down into a bottomless black pit, he was clawing desperately at the sides but he was powerless. Down, down into darkness, into misery and hopelessness.

Finn gasped as the white hot heat was removed and he stared down at the burnt mess of the skin over his heart. _Gone, it was gone forever, taken from him. He would never find his soulmate, he’d never even know their name._ He opened his mouth again and this time his scream was loud and agonising. His visions blurred with tears.

“FN-2187, calm yourself!” The voice ordered him furiously but he barely heard the command. He thrashed and bucked against the restrains, his muscles straining and hands balling into fists.

“Enough, FN-2187!” He was struck _hard_ across the face, his head snapped to one side.

 “Finn!”

“FN-2187!”

“ _FINN!_ ”

He bolted upright, gasping for air, sweating glistening on his dark skin. Poe was pressed against him, eyes wide and anxious. Finn shuddered and drew his legs up close to his chest beneath the blanket. He buried his face against his knees and tried to regain control of his breathing. It was not the first time this memory had awoken him in the middle of the night, nor would it be the last. Poe knew not to press Finn about the nightmare, it would only take longer for the pain to pass. Instead, the pilot moved till he sat behind Finn and the younger man was resting between his legs.

“It’s alright, Finn,” he assured him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Finn back against his body.

“Poe,” Finn gasped, turning around in the pilot’s arms so he could press his face into the other’s neck.

Kissing Finn’s forehead, Poe stroked his arm gently and hugged him close. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Finn sat where he was, silent, listening to the steady beat of Poe's heart. His mouth felt dry and his scar was burning dully, almost itching.

"They burned it off,” he whispered, his voice sounding far away, “I never got to see it…”

“That’s not important, Finn,” Poe told him, not for the first time, “It doesn’t matter, we found each other anyway.”

Finn sniffed loudly and Poe gently took hold of Finn’s chin and tilted his head up. He lowered his head and kissed Finn deeply, hoping to assure him of his words. Finn pulled away and Poe watched him worriedly. _How can I help him?_ The pilot thought, sadness and a feeling of powerlessness tying his stomach into knots.

“You are my soulmate, Finn,” Poe told him, softly placing his palm over the scarred skin on the ex-Stormtrooper’s chest, “I don’t need a mark on your skin to tell me that. I love you.”

Finn’s eyes swam with tears and he looked down at the pilot’s hand over his heart, “But I do, Poe. I know you love me, and I love you, till the day I die and after, but…”

“But, what?” Poe rubbed his thumb over the scarred skin, making Finn shiver.

“But, sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you, you’re so _good_ , Poe, and I’m-”

“-I don’t care about your past, Finn,” Poe interrupted, “And I’m not perfect, believe me.”

“I just wish they hadn’t taken my mark from me,” Finn whispered, pulling out of Poe’s arms and lying down on the mattress, “I guess, I just want to have that...”

“Proof?”

Finn looked at Poe, shaking his head, “No, I didn’t mean it like that, I…I don’t know how to describe it, Poe. I just feel…incomplete.”

Poe laid down never to Finn on his side, prompt up on his elbow. His dark hair was tousled and there was a dusting of stubble on his handsome face. Finn found himself staring, transfixed by the pilot’s beauty. He loved him so much it hurt, there was a physical _ache_ in his chest. _How can I deserve you?_

His breath caught in his throat as Poe leaned over him then down and skimmed his lips against his scar. His hand came up and he threaded his fingers into Poe’s hair. Poe kissed the scar lovingly and a whimper escaped him, “Please.”

Poe stopped and Finn tightened his grip on his hair, “Please, Poe, don’t.”

The pilot sat up and Finn’s hand dropped to the mattress. Panic shot through Finn and he was suddenly terrified, “I’m sorry, Poe, I didn’t mean –“ He broke off as the Resistance fighter got out of their bed. He watched the toned muscles of Poe’s back as he walked over to a draw and pulled it open. From the bed, Finn couldn’t see what Poe took from the draw and when the man turned back around, he held whatever it was behind his back.

“Close your eyes,” Poe told Finn, his voice perhaps the most serious the ex-Stormtrooper had ever heard it. His heart pounding loudly in his ears as he did as Poe said and waited.

Returning to Finn, Poe knelt on the mattress and pull the lid off the black pen. “Don’t move, Finn, and keep your eyes closed till I tell you.” Finn nodded and Poe couldn’t help put give him a chaste kiss to try and stop him from trembling.

Finn jumped when he felt something touch his scar. He almost opened his eyes but resisted at the last moment. Holding his breath, he concentrated on the sensation, trying to guess what it was but unable to. Poe leant back to examine his handiwork. Satisfied, he put a hand on the side of Finn’s face and guided him in for a tender kiss.

“Open your eyes,” he breathed against the younger’s lips, pulling back. Finn looked down and froze at what he saw. ‘ _Poe Dameron’_ – the name was written over his scar, in the exact place where it should be, where everyone else’s soulmate marks were. He opened his mouth but was lost for words. With trembling fingers, he touched the name.

“Careful,” Poe warned him with a soft chuckle, sounding more like himself again, “It may smudge.”   

Finn tore his eyes from the ink on his chest – it was such a simple thing in itself - to meet Poe’s eyes, “Y-you…”

“They might have taken your mark from you, Finn,” Poe said, his thumb tracing Finn’s cheek, “but you can always get it back. And if you need me to write my name on your skin for every day for the rest of our lives, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Poe, I…” Finn couldn’t finish, he was so overwhelmed he could do nothing but stare at the impossible, _incredible_ man knelling on the bed in front of him. “Thank you.”

The familiar smile spread like sunshine across the pilot’s face, “You’re welcome, Finn.”

They met halfway and kissed deeply, ending with their foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily against one another’s lips.


	2. Just in Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being more angsty than I originally set out but oh well, don't worry though, fluff towards the end! Enjoy <3

Poe's internal body clock woke him two hours before dawn. The only light source in his quarters came from the thin stripes running along the edges of the ceiling. Right now they were automatically a soft amber glow but during daylight hours they were a bright white. There was no window, only the sliding door.

The lack of window used to make Poe uncomfortable, he liked to see the sky. He was always watching the sky, when he had been a child it had been because he was constantly waiting for his mother to return from a mission. He guessed the sky was in his blood, he had always felt he had been destined to fly, he couldn't imagine not being a pilot. If he spent too long on the ground he began to feel trapped - he had had the same unsettled feeling when he had been allocated his quarters here.

But not now, he longer hated being on the ground; he no longer spent all his time keeping one longing eye on the sky. He had found something that made his heart soar more than flying.

Finn was sleeping soundly next to him. The bunk wasn't designed for two grown men, Finn had his own room but barely used it, not that Poe was complaining. The ex-Stormtrooper was breathing steadily, lying on his front with arms tucked underneath the pillow.

Last night Finn had made him promise he'd wake him when it was time but watching him now in the weak amber light, Poe found he hesitated. It was rare that the younger man slept so peacefully, he was regularly plagued with nightmares. Though since he had begun to write his name over his scarred skin where his soulmate mark should be, Finn had been sleeping better. That was another reason why Poe was reluctant to leave whereas normally he was exhilarated to be given a mission and a chance to fly.

Poe carefully snuggled up against Finn, pressing his lips to Finn's broad shoulder. The younger didn't stir so Poe risked running his hand down his back. He spread his fingers wide so he could feel both the raised scar and smooth skin down Finn's spine. Even now, four months later, Poe still felt a remnant of the fear he had felt when he had seen Finn bleeding and motionless. He kissed Finn's shoulder again and closed his eye, hugging the other for a moment. Inhaling, he memorised Finn's scent before he reluctantly removed his arm and rolled away.

He got dressed as quietly as he could, pulling on underwear, a black t-shirt then his orange and white overalls. He zipped them up to his waist and tied the sleeves around his middle to keep it from slipping down.

The lights overhead were gradually brightening as time crept closer towards dawn. Poe stuffed his feet into his boots and hastily ran his fingers through his bed-tousled dark hair. It was time to leave.

He return to the bunk and leant over Finn.

"I'll be back before you know it," he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth gently. Finn mumbled in his sleep and Poe smiled softly, feeling his heart swell with love. He almost decided to stay then, to get undressed and slip back into bed with the other man. But, he reminded himself, the world was bigger than just him and Finn. He was the best pilot of the Resistance, leader of his squadron, he had responsibilities and a mission to complete.

Outside, there was a distinct chill in the air and Poe shivered. He untied the sleeves of his overalls, putting his arms into them and hitching the familiar uniform up his torso. He strode across the runway towards the stationary X-wings, zipping up his overalls as he went.

Overhead, the sky was just beginning to lighten, the black turning to dark blue and the multitude of stars fading from sight. It was quiet on the base, eerily still. But Poe knew that in just an hour or so, the place would be alive with actively.

Poe stopped by his X-wing, patting the metal lovingly. He spotted the three members of his squad who were accompanying him on the mission checking over their own fighter-crafts. He waved at them in greeting and they waved back. Usually he would go over to them and chat and crack a joke or two, but not today, today his heart was heavy about leaving Finn and he tried to busy himself by checking his X-wings engines.

General Organa arrived half an hour later to wish them good luck and a safe return. Poe wasn't concerned, it was a simple mission that held little risk if they stuck to the plan and kept their cool.

The sky was a stunning gradient by the time Poe was up on his X-Wing and about to settle into the cockpit. To the east the sun was blooming on the horizon, a burning sphere of fire and life, but to the west the night clung on, and in between was every shade of blue that could be imagined fading into one another flawlessly. Poe was momentarily transfixed.

"Let's go, Dameron!" Encouraged one of his team mates. Poe shook his head and forced himself to focus on the mission. Focus on the mission and get back safe - return to Finn.

***

Finn rolled over, stretching his hand across the narrow space of mattress, reaching for Poe. But his hand closed around nothing. His eyes snapped open and he sat up sharply. The room was deserted and Poe's orange and white overalls were gone from where they had been hanging ready.

For a moment, Finn didn't move, he just sat with his hands limp in his lap and eyes wide. His scar prickled and he looked down. The ink was still there, though faded from wearing it had rubbed against fabric during the night.

Poe had promised, he had promised he'd not leave for the mission without saying a proper goodbye, but he had. Finn felt so small and alone, sitting in Poe's quarters without the pilot himself. He knew Poe not waking him up didn't mean anything, not really, he was sure the older man had just not wanted to disturb him. But Finn had wanted - needed - to say goodbye, just in case...

He kicked back the blanket and swung his legs off the bed, a shiver running up his legs as his bare feet touched the cool floor. With trembling fingers, he touched the scar over his heart.

Soulmates could feel each other's pain, even their death, the the topic was not talked about, it was taboo, a tragedy everyone has to face but couldn't avoid. Did that apply to Finn too? Without a soulmate mark he was unable to feel Poe's pain directly as if it were his own, but would he feel the pilot's death if something went terribly wrong on the mission? Poe had tried to assure Finn that the mission was routine, just a surveillance operation, and that he had done it countless times before. But Finn hadn't been satisfied and that was why he had wanted to bid his soulmate a proper farewell. Just in case...

Finn wished, he wished with everything he had, that he had a soulmate mark, that his bond with Poe was just like everyone else's. Poe writing his name on his skin had helped ease many of Finn's insecurities, but it would never be like the real thing, it wasn't permanent. What if his worst nightmare was realised and Poe did not return from his mission? The pen would fade, it was unavoidable, what then did he have to prove to others and himself that Poe Dameron had been his soulmate?

It wasn't permanent...

The idea burst into Finn's mind and suddenly he was on his feet and hurrying to throw some clothes on. He knew what he had to do.

***

When Poe landed his X-Wing he could already see Finn waiting for him on the edge of the runway. Joy exploded in his chest at the sight of his soulmate. The mission had had him away from Finn for just under 24 hours, but it had felt like a lifetime. Poe did feel, however, a slightly tremor of apprehension. He hoped Finn wasn't mad at him for breaking his promise and not waking him up before he had left.

The second Poe jumped down from the cockpit Finn was there. Before Poe could open his mouth to speak, the ex-Stormtrooper was kissing him, his strong arms around his waist pulling him against his body. The kiss was like lightning, even after the brief time apart the return felt desperate.

"Finn," Poe gasped as they broke apart, "What-"

"-I have something to show you," Finn interrupted, his voice serious but eyes alive with anticipation.

Poe didn't even get time to agree before Finn was dragging him through the crowd that was rapidly assembling in the direction of the living quarters.

"Finn, wait, I have to report to the General!" But he might as well have been talking to himself.

They reached his quarter's in a whirlwind and the next thing Poe knew was that he was inside and Finn's hands were on his shoulders pushing him down to sit on his bunk. Baffled and a little worried, Poe watched with wide eyes as Finn took off his brown jacket - Poe's old one of course - then peeled off his shirt over his head. Poe was caught off guard but he felt a smirk pull at his lips at the sight of Finn's muscles beneath his dark skin.

Finn dropped his shirt to the floor and stood in front of Poe, eyes glittering with tears. Noticing them, Poe began to say, "Finn, what's going on? What's wrong?" But then he saw what was different about his lover's body. His handwriting over Finn's scar was bolder than it had ever been. He stood up to get a better look and saw to his confusion the skin was slightly raised and looked irritated. The mark was as vivid and beautiful as his own, as all soulmate marks, but how could that be?

"I-I got the guy who did it to trace over your handwriting exactly," Finn whispered, his eyes locked on Poe's face, trying to gage his reaction.

"Finn, I don't under-"

"-I got it tattooed, I needed to make it permanent, I -"

Poe grabbed Finn's face between his hands and kissed him passionately. Finn returned the kiss frantically, his hands clinging on to Poe's back, digging into the heavy flight overalls. All this time Poe had told Finn that it didn't matter to him that he didn't have a soulmate mark, and it had been the truth, he didn't love Finn any less or think their love lesser somehow. But see his name - in his very handwriting - bold and black on Finn's skin, overwhelmed him with a mixture of exhilaration, relief, and possessiveness. They tumbled onto the bunk in a mess of tugging hands trying to rid them of clothes and heated kisses and groans.

"Why?" Poe asked simply later on as they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs on the pilot's bunk.

Finn wasn't sure how to answer at first, so he watched Poe's fingers trace around the outside of the tattoo - careful to avoid the tender skin - as if it was some kind of captivating dance.

"Just in case," he answered eventually, press a kiss into the pilot's tousled hair. Poe laid his hand flat over the other's beating heart and turned his head upwards to capture Finn's lips.

"I love you, Finn," he murmured against the younger man's lips.

Finn nuzzled him and tightening his arms around Poe, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 If you have any comments I'd love to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading <3 There is gonna be another part coming soon!


End file.
